Supernatural magic
by Kelp-It-Up
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, and a girl named AJ are going to meet the golden trio a Hogwarts! Hope you will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Does not have the Kane's in it. (Divine magic) but it's a crossover for Percy and Harry. Hope you like it! Also, I suffer from chronic writer's block. So I keep making new stories. After Giant War, so no Percy disappearing.**

Long Island

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover walked up the hill to camp after another quest to defeat a huge badger that Grover insisted that they destroy because it was terrorizing nymphs and satyrs.

When they stepped into camp, a boy from the Iris cabin came running up to them. "Chiron requests to see you!" He said. And the trio walked down to the Big House.

"Hello, Perky, Bell-Anne, and Gravel." Mr. D greeted. Percy rolled his eyes, Annabeth shook her head, and Grover ignored him.

"Where's Chiron?" Asked Percy. "How should I know? I don't tag after him all day like some your admirers, Perry." He replied.

"Percy has admirers?" Annabeth asked as Chiron walked out of the Big House.

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover, I see you're back. Well, I have some strange news. Percy, you aren't going back to Goode this year, you're going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Percy started cracking up while Annabeth looked co fused and Grover looked astounded.

"Who names a school 'Hog-Warts'?" He said as Percy started creaking up again. "Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Annabeth mumbled to herself. Chiron motioned for them to come inside the living room where a plate of cookies and some tea sat with a couple aluminum cans.

It was a magic platter they had found on the tip of Maine that produced whatever a person's favorite food, or comfort food was. Did I mention they were blue cookies?

"Sorry you three, but I need to add one more person who will join you for the school year in Britain. The new-"

"Hang on!" yelled Percy. "In Britain?! Ow are we getting there Chiron?"

"You have to go by plane, Percy. You need to be in London. From there you will take a train to Hogwarts." Said Chiron.

Percy's eyes widened and he was about to yell something else when Juniper and AJ walked in. AJ was a new camper in the Hecate cabin. He was 11 years old and she used to live near Raleigh in North Carolina. She says she was adopted from China.

"Also Juniper is coming. I know for a fact that long-distance relationships never work out. It is also vital that AJ come because she is a daughter of magic and 11 years old like when hen most kids start at Hogwarts." Chiron added.

"A long distance relationship would probably work between Percy and Annabeth because Percy is REALLY slow with girls and Annabeth thinks of any other boy except for Grover as totally off the map. But Grover is Annabeth's best friend. And-" AJ was forced to stop by Juniper or she would've ranted on about this topic for an hour.

AJ could be a descendant of Aphrodite because she was really good with romance. Before she was claimed, all the counselor s had different ideas of who she was the daughter of. Since she was adopted, she could either be the child of a god or goddess.

She was really good at growing plants, but she couldn't do it with her mind. She could only do it the mortal way. She loved the water, but Percy asked his dad and she wasn't us daughter. She was always enchanted by the view when she was up high. She was always reading a different book. It was rare to see her with the same book two days later, so she could be the daughter of Athena.

She had great ideas for pranks for other cabins because she had always loved Greek Myths and knew exactly what tucked off every major god. But she managed to always get Travis and Connor caught. She never was. She played the violin very well, she had been playing since she was six, might have been daughter of Apollo because she also loved lots of music, like pop and classical.

The only hint that she might've been a daughter of Hecate was the fact that she had an iPad and a computer and an email. Still, she had never seen a monster before Annabeth and Katie had come to bring her to camp.

She was also good at blending in. She could get her teachers at school to forget her at least 4 times year.

"You all leave next week, so get prepared to go to England!" And with that, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Juniper, and AJ were going to Hogwarts.


	2. HP

**AN: Hope u guys love this story! Sorry if it gets crappy!**

Hermione's POV

LALALALALA! Today the owls were going to come! Everyone who was in 7th year last year was required to do it again (or in some cases like me, do it). I was really excited! I pulled on my purple tank top and some jeans with my green Converse.

I ran downstairs to the Burrow's kitchen (I'd arrived yesterday) and said a quick "Good morning" to Mr. Weasley as I sat down. "Excited for the owls to come, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. I nodded as I dug into my eggs and bacon.

Soon Ginny came down wearing a pair of jean shorts that came down to her knees and a spaghetti strap short red dress. Classes would be 150% as large this year so it wasn't exciting for anyone, I was excited that I would get to complete my education. Ginny's red hair was loose and she looked happy now that she and Harry were dating again.

Harry came down in a green polo and jeans. He went to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down. She giggled. Finally, Ron came down. I had already finished breakfast and was watching the sky outside of the window intently for any signs of owls. Then I heard a loud "POP" from the fire place.

There was a think bundle of letters with a note attached: "After the war, most of our owls had disappeared so we are sending owls with the floo network now with help form the ministry. We are sorry for any inconveniences to you.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall"

I quickly toe open the package and threw everyone's letters at them, then ripped open mine. I skimmed through the booklist and was surprised. There was the usual "**Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk**, but then there was **The Iliad **and **The Odyssey by Homer**. Why were we reading old classic famous literature when we were supposed to be learning the last and most extraordinary parts of our magical education?

"Hermione? You okay?" asked Ron, he sounded worried.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I replied.

"Well, now you all have your books, let's go to Diagon Alley!" said Mr. Weasley. "We also need to make a quick stop at the airport to pick up some people."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I looked questioningly at each other. We shrugged then grabbed our wands, bags, and lists, then drove to the airport.


	3. PJ

**AN: Another reason I suck at writing stories, I forget to add important stuff, like the fact that the rest of the gang will be sent over when they are gotten a hold of. (The 7 + Nico)**

Annabeth POV

I finished packing my big heavy suitcase thing called a "trunk", or trunk for short. Really, we needed robes and quills and ink and parchment. I am going to DIE! I'm ADHD and I CAN"T go into old-fashion mode. Wizards, GET WITH THE TIMES! YOU HAVE BOOKS AND WANDS AND YOU NEED TO MEMORIZE WORDS AND THE WAY TO WAVE YOUR WAND FOR EVERY LITTLE SPELL! Mortals (Hermes) have invented the iGeneration of electronics (AN: didn't know what to call all the i- devices all together so I came up with iGeneration!). Anyway, when we beat Gaea the monsters retreated and attacked less often so we could use phones and stuff. But when they did attack, it was hard and forceful. I guess they wanted to show they could kill demigods just like they always could. They also couldn't.

I practiced my swordplay with Malcolm but I'm still pretty sad that I lost my dagger to the river Colcytus. Stupid Colcytus and Akhlys (I remembered without looking at the book!). Of course I hoped I could get it back after the war, but for some reason I didn't ask the gods.

After practicing with Malcolm, who I beat to pulp easily, I went to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Percy yelled. "Me!" I yelled back. "Umm, wait a moment please!" he yelled and I heard a lot of shuffling and banging. I rolled my eyes. He'd probably just started packing.

I opened the door and went inside to find that I had been right. Percy was running around the cabin opening drawers and throwing stuff in his trunk. "Hello." I said.

He jumped about 2 feet in the air. "Uh, hi Annabeth." He muttered sheepishly. I rolled my eyes again and started taking stuff out of his trunk and putting it back in _neatly. _"This stuff needs to be organized, Seaweed Brain," I said. "Have you seen the book and supplies list?"

"Not really, but I was rescuing another Hippocampus from a stupid fisherman's net. Wise Girl!" he complained. I finished putting his tuff in the trunk. "Percy, there's no deodorant in here." I pointed out. He blushed and opened a draw in a small bedside cabinet throwing some at the trunk.

"Now, come on. Its lunchtime" I said as the conch blew.

Our plane left at 9pm so after the campfire, Percy, Grover, Juniper, AJ, and I were driven to JFK airport by Argus. Percy started shaking in the security checkpoint line. "Don't worry," I chided to him. "If Zeus blasted us out of the sky, he would lose his #1 strategist in the next family battle." Percy loosened up slightly, then ran over to a Starbucks and ordered 4 coffees just for himself.

All during the plane ride, Percy was tense. I kept trying to reassure him by telling him things like Thalia and Jason would get _very_ mad at him if he blasted us out of the sky. And really, why would Zeus blast someone out of the sky who has accomplished more than any mortal son of his.

When we touched down, neither Percy or I had slept a wink, Percy out of fear, and I because I did NOT want him freaking out while he also has claustrophobia. After being in a small airline cabin with people on either side, we got out and started walking around trying to find the people that were picking us up while looking around for monsters.

Then I saw a small mob of people, 4 of which were red-heads. That looks weird enough, along with the fact that the adult man was wearing a poncho and baseball pants event though I didn't know the British played baseball and it was a sunny morning outside.

There was a woman and a boy and a girl who were red-headed along with the strangely dressed man. I guess they were all related. Then there was a black haired boy with glasses and a girl with bushy brown hair. I motioned to the others that they were probably the people we were looking for and Grover lead us over there. As we got closer, I took AJ's and Percy's hands. For some reason, even though AJ only came to camp 6 months ago, I treat her as a younger sister.

"Are you the Weasley's?" asked Grover. When the man nodded Grover continued, "My name is Grover, that's Annabeth (I waved), Percy (Hey), AJ, (Hello), and my girlfriend, Juniper." She smiled and took his hand.

"I'm Arthur; you can call me Mr. Weasley if you want. This is my wife, Molly, my son Ron, my daughter, Ginny, his girlfriend, Hermione, and Ginny's boyfriend, Harry. Harry Potter." They paused as if waiting for us to start getting excited and begging him for his autograph.

"You don't know Harry Potter, _the _Harry Potter?!" the boy, Ron exclaimed. "Ron, shut up." Harry muttered. Huh, he must not really like the attention. "You don't know Percy Jackson, _the _Percy Jackson!?" I replied in the same tone.

"Well, come along dears. Let's go to Diagon Alley now." Molly interrupted before anything interesting happened. "What's _diagonally_?" asked Percy.

"It's the equivalent of a mortal mall, except for buying wizarding supplies." I said. "Do you mean muggles, not mortals?" asked Hermione in a i-know-all sort of voice.

"I guess mortals are what we call muggles at our school, if you mean non-magical people." I quickly made up. "Okay," Hermione said accepting my answer.

"Now let's get to Diagon Alley!" AJ said excitedly.


End file.
